The Chronicles of King Kurog, Book II
Locations *On a table near the entrance of Scarp Keep in Orsinium, Wrothgar *Part of The Chronicles of King Kurog Contents I had the pleasure of introducing Kurog to King Emeric when the Orc mercenary visited Wayrest. He was in the company of his Orc companions. They had recently resigned their commissions in Gaspard's Stalkers mercenary company and were making their way back to the wilds of Wrothgar. Thanks to the friendship I had fostered with Kurog during our time together in Elsweyr, he contacted me in the hope of visiting with me when they arrived in Wayrest. I readily agreed and offered to play tour guide while he was in the city. After spending a few days showing Kurog around the city and introducing him to the many tastes of Breton society (Kurog certainly does love to eat!), I surprised him with a clandestine visit to Wayrest Castle. I must admit that I was slightly worried about how the meeting was going to turn out. Kurog can be loud and crass, and he knows very little of the social graces. In retrospect, I shouldn't have been concerned. King Emeric and Kurog got along smashingly! They seemed to share similar opinions about politics and warfare, and they took great pleasure in trying to make the other laugh out loud. At the end of the evening, Kurog admitted to the king that he was returning to Wrothgar to claim his rightful place as chief of his clan. "Should I be worried?" King Emeric asked with a smile. "Of course you should be worried," Kurog laughed. "But I like you, King Emeric. I think I will seek to rebuild Yashnag's kingdom in Falkreath before I turn my attention toward High Rock." The two men shook hands and a shiver ran down my spine. I had a feeling that I was witnessing something important, even if I never imagined just how monumental this moment would actually prove to be. As Kurog started to take his leave, King Emeric had one more surprise to add to the evening's already long list of amazing occurrences. "My friend," Emeric said, "I have a request. Allow Lady Zephrine to accompany you back to Wrothgar. She has been my eyes and ears in distant lands, and I certainly want to know how your ambitions play out." Kurog laughed again. It was an infectious sound. "You want me to take your spy to Wrothgar?" Again, Kurog demonstrated he wasn't quite as thick-headed as most people believed about Orcs. I wonder how long ago he guessed as to my true nature. "Damn it all, why not? She's amusing, she knows how to eat and drink, and she's more than pleasant to look at. Pack your bags, my lady. And bring something warm. The weather in Wrothgar can be a bit nippy." And with that, I accompanied Kurog to the land of the Orcs. Appearances * Category:Online: Books with Authors Category:Orsinium: Wrothgar Books Category:Online: Wrothgar Writings